There are a wide variety of different types of mobile machines. Such machines can include agricultural machines, construction machines, machines that operate in forestry and turf management environments, among others. Many of these types of machines have a variety of different sensors that sense variables and generate sensor signals indicative of those variables. The sensor signals are used by a control system to control various controllable subsystems, based upon the sensor signals.
In controlling the controllable subsystems, the control system often varies or adjusts different control parameters to improve the operation of the machine. For instance, the control system may vary settings, control algorithms, or control system output values in order to improve the efficiency or other operational characteristics of the machine.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.